I Want You to Stay
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien is moving to New York, but what happens when Marinette comes to visit, to tell him something important? How will Adrien handle this? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot for you lovelies! This one was on the poll from 2 months ago (So long ago ikr?) and I'm going to try to write some more stuff soon, I'll probably post all of the one shots on the list before I get to another full-length story._

 _~Responses to Kwami Chat~_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you! My sister does that to me too. Of course I will! Right now, we're working on the furniture for the house, there's so much sweeping to do ._. Thank you! You're more amazing though c: (And everyone else of course)_

 _Alex: I love him. I know some songs, but not all of them. I love that song too!_

 _Pinksakura271: HIIII! Thank you! I want to do all of the kwamis, to give them a chance, before I go back to him, but I promise to have you in it with him once the cycle goes back to him. Yeah, I will! And they're here, so no need to worry c; I do like some of the new music, but I prefer the stuff back then._

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you! It's coming on Friday, I didn't update it yesterday since I had updated it before Monday. So the next one is on Friday!_

 _~Responses to WWFL~_

 _And just a note, I don't remember what reviews have been answered so I'm doing the ones I can't remember answering, but I'm pretty sure I didn't answer any of these._

 _Guest: I'll take that. xD_

 _IZZY: I'm back! And thank you!_

 _SazHearT: Thank you!_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: I mean, I use him for villainous purposes, but I think he's a good character, you know, without the whole obsession on Ladybug and turning into a villain part. Yup!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Np! He's one of my favorite characters, because he's sweet and goodhearted. SO GLAD we didn't get Felix, but maybe he could have been Adrien's brother, a past Miraculous holder. Idk I think it'd be interesting. Marinette doesn't agree with violence like that. xD Thank you!_

 _Evander1435: I would gladly do it for you._

 _Mayuralover: You're welcome!_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! And np! I've visited one before, I love them! You're not. I just thought it'd be cute, I didn't give it any special meaning. Maybe she was wearing pink rollerblades. c; I wanted to keep the outfits the same, so I'm sorry lol. Better take a hint before you go NIGHT NIGHT. I want a milkshake right now .-. LMAO. He did deserve it. Thank you!_

 _~Response to MSM~_

 _GhostLucy: It's alright XD I'm so sorry, but I finished that before I left :s But when I open it again next year, I promise to do sweet peas first. Just remind me XD_

 _Guest: YES! MARICHAT!_

 _Mayuralover: You're welcome! And thank you for reading!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Lol! XD Thank you!_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! xD Ikr?_

 _Nina The Fangirl: Thank you!_

 _~Responses to Privacy~_

 _TheKeeperGeek: We'll see! Thank you!_

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you!_

 _Kortni: I changed it before I left._

 _Hammy4Life: I changed it before I left._

 _~Response to HCTG~_

 _Guest: That's your opinion, and I'll respect that. Thank you for sharing your concerns. I think I've said that I would go back and re-edit it because I wasn't that much of an experienced writer back then, and now? I wouldn't say that I'm a genius, but it's gotten a bit better. So I will going back to edit that story later on, maybe next year._

 _~Responses to LNS~_

 _Rose Sama: Eh...Thank you! I can't really say right now._

 _Guest: Thank you!_

 _KillerGeishaYumi: Lol xD I honestly don't remember why, I've heard about it._

 _Mkbaldwin1234: More of Late Night Snacks? Eh... And thank you!_

 _Applegirl24: Thank you! And you're welcome!_

 _~Responses to Catnip~_

 _Guest: I LOVE MELANIE!_

 _LadybugLover21: I heard that her version is going to be the Season 2 opening. And yes, I do know that. I love that song!_

 _~Response to A Good Mother~_

 _Marks5195: I'm sorry :s She couldn't keep her because once the Miraculous holder can't be the Miraculous holder anymore, the kwamis get a new holder (That's what I assume by the show idk if it's confirmed or not)_

 _ALRIGHT I'VE ANSWERED ALL OF THEM I THINK (I checked) so if I missed one, I'm sorry! And people might complain that the answering sections is too long, but I DON'T CARE ANYMORE RIGHT NOW. So let's get to the one-shot!_

* * *

Adrien taped the last box closed and put his hands on it, sighing. He looked around his practically empty room. His father wants to open up a modelling business in New York, meaning… Adrien had to move to America with him.

His father didn't even bother to ask if Adrien wanted this. He just ordered him to pack his things and walked away sternly. It crushed Adrien's heart. He would miss his school, his home, being Chat Noir, saving Paris, and his friends the most. Except Chloe.

He would definitely NOT miss Chloe. That was the only good thing about the move. He walked over and leaned against the door in sadness, his pockets in his hands. A minute later, he heard the door open and close downstairs. Adrien raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Father had a meeting that would take all day, that can't be him.

Adrien opened the door and walked downstairs. "Father, I thought you had a meeting-"

"It's not your father." A quiet voice said, echoing in the house. Adrien's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Marinette standing there, looking nervous and a bit sad. He noticed the damp cheeks on her face. _Has she been crying?_

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Adrien questioned. Marinette shuffled her feet nervously, looking down at the floor. "I-I needed to tell you something…before you left Paris for good." Adrien looked around and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Let's go to my room, I don't want Natalie or the Gorilla to hear us." Marinette slowly nodded as he led her upstairs.

They went into his room and Adrien shut the door, locking it. Marinette stood on his carpet, her eyes darting nervously. "Do you want to sit down?" Adrien offered. Marinette shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not planning to stay for long." Adrien walked slowly up to her, his hands in his jean pockets.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Adrien asked her, standing at least five feet away from her. Marinette rubbed her arm anxiously. "I-"

"Hold on, before you tell me, I need you to look me in the eye when you tell me."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, confused. "You haven't looked me in the eyes ever since you walked in here. Don't be afraid to make eye contact, Marinette. I'm your friend, I won't judge you on what you say." Adrien walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

Marinette looked up and blushed deep red. Adrien chuckled. "Finally, I get to see your eyes one last time before I left. They're one of the best things about you that I'm gonna miss."

Marinette made eye contact with him and blurted out, "I have a huge crush on you." Marinette looked down at the floor again, embarrassed and scared. Adrien looked at her blankly, and then snickered a little bit. Marinette slowly looked up at him and he started to laugh loudly.

Marinette whimpered a little bit. Adrien stopped and looked at her. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just…I already knew." Marinette's mouth opened in shock. "What?!" Adrien nodded slowly. "How did you…how did-"

"Alya told me a couple of days ago. She told me you had a crush on me. I knew you were going to tell me eventually, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself." Marinette clenched one of her fists. _I'll kill Alya!_

"But, you know, Alya made me realize something." Adrien held his hands softly and Marinette gasped. "It made me realize…that I'm in love with you." Marinette's eyes widened. "What?" Adrien sighed. "I fell in love with you the minute the umbrella closed on you in the rain the first day we met."

Marinette rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Yeah um, not my finest moment." Adrien chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb softly. "I know that I'm leaving, and that it'd be hard to see you often, but… I want to be with you, Marinette."

Marinette looked at him. "You're moving to New York…how would we make it work?" Adrien sighed. "We can Skype, I can come visit during holidays, etc. I want to at least try and if it doesn't work…it'd still be the best damn thing to happen to me."

"Adrien, get down here! It's time to go!" Natalie yelled from downstairs. Adrien turned towards the door and looked at her. "I have to go." Adrien softly kissed her cheek and opened the door, walking out. Marinette felt tears streaming down her face. "No…don't go."

Adrien walked downstairs, seeing the Gorilla and Natalie waiting for him. "Your father will get your boxes once he comes back. We need to go, the jet's waiting for us." Adrien nodded quietly and went outside. They all piled into the limo and the Gorilla was about to start the car until they heard footsteps.

"Wait!" A voice said, running down. Adrien looked out the window and then looked at Natalie, who sighed. "You have 3 minutes." Adrien got out of the limo and Marinette ran to him, panting, her hands on her knees. "Marinette, what-"

Marinette grabbed his face and pulled his lips in for a kiss. Adrien froze in surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Adrien slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her more passionately. The limo honked at the two and they jumped away from each other.

Natalie gave him a look, silently telling him to hurry up. Marinette chuckled nervously and Adrien smiled brightly. "I'll call you when I get there." Marinette nodded and Adrien took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. "We'll meet again, Mari."

Marinette smiled softly as Adrien got back into the limo. He closed the door and waved at her. Marinette waved back as the limo drove away. Marinette sighed as it finally felt so good to let that out.

"So you finally did it, huh?" Tikki said from her bag. "Tikki!" Tikki giggled under her breath.

* * *

 _3 years later…_

"So how's the big apple?" Marinette asked on the phone, laying on her bed. "It's alright. I can't really complain. How's everyone?"

"Nino got a little lonely, but Alya's already helping him out with that part." Adrien gasped in shock. "He's replaced me already?! How dare he?!" Marinette rolled her eyes. "You know, it's times like these when I don't miss you."

"Oh come on babe, you know you miss me all the time." Marinette chuckled. "Maybe. So it's summertime, are you going to visit Paris soon?" Marinette got up from her bed and stood on her rug, her back facing the door.

"Well since my gorgeous girlfriend said she doesn't miss me, I was thinking about staying in New York for the summer."

"No, please come! I do miss you!" Marinette whined. Adrien slowly opened her door, and stood in the middle of the room. "I miss you too, bugaboo." Marinette's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see Adrien there, his phone in his hand. He smiled at her and said, "So, how would my bugaboo feel if I told her that her kitty is moving back to Paris for good?"

"I'd say…she'd love that." Marinette whispered into the phone, shaking a little bit. Adrien laughed and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Would you also love it if I asked you in move in with me?"

Marinette gave him a blank look and retorted, "Hold on there now, kitty. One step at a time." Adrien pouted. "At least I tried." Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Okay fine, you can have props for that." Adrien kissed her deeply, Marinette sighing happily.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys another time! Bye bye!_


End file.
